Pandemia
by Nutriatan
Summary: Pensar en tu cosanguíneo de una manera romántica, de por sí, es un tabú. "Amar a alguien y no poder decirlo..." Ambos vivían bajo esa consigna. Sus corazones eran eclipsados por el mismo mal.
1. Punto común

Nuestro mundo era pequeño, tranquilo y sencillo. Nos movíamos dentro de nuestro espacio seguro, unos pocos metros que conformaba un círculo perfecto e impenetrable. Nadie más podía entrar, ninguno debía salir. Eran nuestros anillos ideales. No necesitábamos más. No queríamos más. Pero, para nuestra desgracia, éramos parte de un ciclo aún mayor; imparable e irremediable.

Hay un tiempo en que comienzan los cambios, uno tras otro, sin que logremos percatarnos de su paso, sin tener la posibilidad de meditar siquiera de qué manera debemos asumirlo, sólo ocurre.

Nuestra vida cambió tormentosamente aquella primavera. Nuestros deseos más profundos florecieron y se marchitaron casi al mismo tiempo. Todo fue demasiado rápido, dejando no más que un miedo vertiginoso, una inseguridad desesperante y un vacío asfixiante.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, acompasamos nuestras respiraciones, nuestros latidos se sincronizan. Que doloroso es todo esto. Ambos sentimos lo mismo, nos comprendemos a la perfección. Estar uno frente al otro es como verse a un espejo, en más de un sentido.

 _Qué destino absurdo el nuestro_.

Somos sombras de tristeza, sollozos de melancolía. Anhelando los días de antaño, cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando las emociones eran simples y las palabras honestas. Los días en que corrimos sin preocupaciones, de la mano de aquel amor despreocupado, sencillo, puro. Otro tipo de amor, uno muy distinto al que ahora nos ahoga, más y más con el pasar del tiempo; como si estuviéramos en el cono inferior de un reloj de arena.

 _Ya no podemos respirar._ _Se llena demasiado rápido_.

Incluso si nos movemos para quedar sobre el montón de finos granos de mineral; nos hundimos, nos traga con ansias, nos devora hasta el alma. No podemos salir, no podemos detenerlo.

 _¿Cómo podemos romper aquella burbuja de cristal?_

Hemos tratado de empujar juntos, pero parece imposible. En lugar de dos pareciera que sólo somos uno, o peor, puede que nada seamos.

Más de una vez, cientos de veces, hemos abrazado esa miseria; la idea de ser menos que el aire. Porque nada importa, si no es lo que queremos, no vale. Sabemos que somos egoístas, que pedimos demasiado y lo que arriesgamos es nada.

Llevamos el corazón dentro de una jaula reforzada en medio del pecho, cuya llave jamás logrará abrir la cerradura. Jamás seremos libres. Jamás obtendremos lo que deseamos. La felicidad que buscamos es un imposible.

Somos co-actores dentro del mismo espectáculo, sincronizados en un sutil y tortuoso baile donde nuestras manos buscan con desesperación una figura en particular, pero sin importar las veces que lo intentemos éstas vuelven a entrelazarse buscando consuelo.

 _Cargamos la misma cruz. Somos víctimas del mismo mal._

Crecemos para pensar en los sentimientos, nos ahogamos en lágrimas derramadas por cosas que a veces en realidad no comprendemos de la manera correcta. Sufrimos en relación al tiempo que destinemos a dichas preocupaciones, al peso de esos sentimientos, a la identidad de quien lo provoca, a las experiencias que guardamos. Somos frascos de memorias, una cadena de recuerdos que nos conecta a otros, y son esas conexiones las que nos lastiman, por las que sentimos dolor, desolación, desesperación.

 _Hemos perdido el rumbo, y seremos malditos por eso._


	2. Parte de ese día

El día que se conocieron fue como una revelación.

Ambos tenían tanto en común que casi podía hablarse de una broma mal estructurada. No fue precisamente un encuentro mágico como se dibuja en los mangas, tampoco es que ellos quisieran congeniar demasiado. Simplemente se dio la casualidad, la premeditada casualidad de que sus caminos se cruzaran.

Pero vamos por el principio, el primer día de clases de la preparatoria. Hace un año.

Fue una mañana oscura, porque el sol parecía reacio a mostrarse. El despertador sonó temprano, a las 5:20 am, tal como lo habían programado, sin embargo, la ruidosa alarma murió casi al mismo instante que se propuso a cumplir su labor.

El movimiento en la casa era casi enloquecedor. El golpeteo incesante de las pisadas a lo largo de los pasillos y la escalera podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera, y más si se trataba de un acto realizado por seis personas.

— ¡No es necesario tanto escándalo! ¡Esto casi parece la evacuación para una guerra! — alegó el hombre de la casa, de unos cuarenta y tantos, delgado casi de aspecto frágil, el cabello castaño que por suerte se negaba a abandonarlo y unos redondos anteojos de marco delgado.

— ¡Es una guerra! — respondieron casi de inmediato tres de sus hijas.

— Sólo van a la escuela...

— No es sólo un día de escuela, ¡es el primer gran día! Todo debe salir bien hoy para que el resto del año sea igual.

Todoko era la menor de seis hermanas, y tenía un cierto encanto, que en lugar de natural tachaban como "de fábula". Un lobo con piel de oveja. Aún así era dulce y divertida cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Siempre le había gustado llevar el cabello largo y atado, ya fuese con trenzas o coletas, lo cepillaba sagradamente tres veces al día: cuando lo peinaba luego del baño matutino, a la hora del almuerzo -porque según ella las clases le quitaban vida- y antes de dormir, para luego envolverlo minuciosamente en una especie de gorro que había diseñado especialmente para eso. Mientras más parecida fuese a una fina muñeca, más feliz sería.

— Si llegamos tarde, estaremos marcadas; si nos olvidamos algo, quedaremos marcadas. ¿Cómo podría exigir algo a los demás si cometo un error tan estúpido?

La segunda en hablar fue la mayor, Osoko. Con su perfecta melena castaña, de tono algo más oscuro que Todoko, cuyas puntas se encorvaban hacia su cuello con delicadeza y perfección, expedía aquella sensación de confianza y responsabilidad que se esperaría de cualquier hermana mayor. Ella había estudiado cuidadosamente los protocolos sociales y la forma de actuar de las personas. Tenía un esquema mental establecido para cada posible acción y reacción que pudiesen tener otros alumnos, o la gente a su alrededor en general. Había puesto todo su empeño y dedicación, junto con Todoko, para crear una pequeña biblia, algo que llamaban: _Como ser una mejor persona sin ser una buena persona_. El principio básico era resaltar ciertos aspectos o acciones en el momento preciso. También lo llamaban MSVD: _Manual de Supervivencia para la Vida Diaria_. Claro que dentro de su entorno cotidiano no era necesario aplicarlo.

— A mí en realidad me da igual~ Me sumo a la emoción~ — agregó Jyuushiko mientras practicaba algunos gestos frente al espejo que tenía sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

El hombre sólo pudo limitarse a suspirar. Siempre supo que tener seis bocas que alimentar no sería fácil, pero la llegada de la adolescencia había llevado su preocupación al extremo. Tenía que ser realista, de haber sido varones las cosas serían algo más sencillas. ¡Al menos a los chicos podías darles una camiseta, un par de pantalones y zapatos, y saldrían a la calle sin mayor problema! Pero no. Que los colores, que los diseños, que las telas, que no combinaba una cosa con otra, que una no quería algo parecido a lo que la otra usara, y una interminable lista de peros. Aún así, estaba satisfecho, a parte de aquellos problemas mundanos no le ocasionaban mayores problemas. Sólo gastos, muchos gastos.

— ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido! Sus planes se escuchan hasta la estación de trenes — interrumpió la segunda en llegar al mundo, convenientemente en auxilio de su padre que parecía un tembloroso venado a punto de ser devorado por un par de pumas salvajes sedientas de popularidad y poder social.

Karako tenía algo más de criterio, o bien podía decirse que no estaba desesperada al nivel de sus dos hermanas. A diferencia de Osoko y Todoko, a ella le encantaban los deportes o cualquier cosa que incluyera actividad física, no era que descuidara su apariencia pero tampoco exageraba en ese punto. Antes solía pasar más tiempo con Jyuushiko pero las malas influencias habían tenido su certero peso en los gustos de la quinta hermana.

— Por favor, vayan a maquillarse de una vez — pidió con poca paciencia señalando hacia el cuarto de baño que ya estaba libre, a donde ambas inmediatamente emprendieron carrera. Su padre la miró con agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, ella solo se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a buscar a las dos restantes.

Volvió a la habitación y respiró antes de deslizar la puerta. Una vez abrió la vista era la de siempre. Se adentró al cuarto y vio lo que parecía una muñeca a tamaño real tirada sobre su futón. Ni siquiera tenía que razonar si estaba dormida o no, tenía claro que así era.

— Ichiko, no empieces — habló con naturalidad, casi segura de que no habría respuesta, y así fue —. Ichiko. Ichiko-chan~ — llamó sentándose junto a ella, pero nada.

— Eso no va a funcionar. Tienes que usar la técnica secreta — aconsejó con malicia la hasta ahora ausente Choroko desde el armario. Tenía el mal hábito de meterse ahí para leer sus mangas y cosas raras. Su hermana volvió a suspirar.

— Ichiko~ — repitió, esta vez usando un tono más suave mientras se acercaba a su nuca—. Ichiko-chan~ Es hora de ir a la escuela~ — pronunció rozando su nariz contra los cabellos oscuros y lacios que cubrían el pálido cuello de su hermanita, y que casi al instante le provocaron un escalofrío.

— ¡GYAAAH! — el grito fue acompañado por un sobresalto que Karako logró esquivar —. ¡Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso! — exclamó mientras entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de su nuca.

— Y yo te he repetido, desde hace dos días, que no estás en edad de estos berrinches.

— No es un berrinche.

— Sí lo es — se entrometió la joven de anteojos.

— No quiero que tú me lo digas — frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos.

— Dejen de perder el tiempo, las princesas ya deben estar casi listas. ¡Arriba~ Arriba~! — canturreó recuperando su buen ánimo. Sin más, volvió al piso de abajo.

Ichiko y Choroko se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que la de anteojos guardó sus tesoros en una caja hermética y salió del armario. Sólo para sentarse junto a su hermana en silencio. Otro mal hábito.

Ambas eran bastante similares, a las dos les costaba entablar conversaciones normales con otras personas, vivían en mundos más ficticios que reales, solían aislarse del grupo sin dejar el grupo, eran las últimas en dejar la habitación pero las primeras en volver a ella, tenían pasatiempos tan personales que al resto se le hacía difícil congeniar con ellas. Entre tantas otras cosas. Junto con Karako, compartían la tonalidad oscura de cabello, el liso casi impecable, el gusto por la tranquilidad. Ichiko acostumbraba llevar el cabello suelto, exceptuando la clase de deporte; Karako siempre lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, alta o baja dependiendo de la actividad que hiciera; y Choroko buscaba tenerlo recogido al extremo, generalmente en un tomate alto -según ella para potenciar su capacidad de reacción-.

— Empieza un nuevo año. ¿Podrás seguirle el paso? — habló finalmente la otaku.

Pero ni era solamente sus puntos similares los que les hacían tener ese cierto nivel de complicidad, sino que ambas tenían un secreto de la otra. Eso no las hacía mejores amigas o algo parecido, pero podían darse el lujo de mantener aquellas conversaciones secretas, pasajeras y míseramente codificadas.

— Nunca he podido hacerlo... — respondió pesimista.

Ichiko tenía claro a lo que se enfrentaría de ahora en adelante, aunque enfrentar era una palabra demasiado ambigua para emplearla literalmente, no tenía poder sobre las acciones ajenas y mucho menos sobre sus emociones. Los estándares sociales le hacían notar todo su peso cada vez que imaginaba alguna situación sin idealizarla. Su pesimismo era justificado. Así lo pensaba ella.

— I-chan. Ánimo~ — le alentó su hermana mayor, utilizando aquel apodo que sólo usaba cuando se daba esa complicidad. Para Choroko la situación de su hermanita, apenas unos minutos menor que ella, no era extraña ni repudiable, era lo que era.

Ichiko asintió con una ligera sonrisa y ambas se pusieron de pié, tomaron el futón y lo guardaron donde correspondía. Al llegar a la planta baja el escándalo no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? ¡Vamos a retrasarnos! — entonaron en perfecta armonía, Osoko y Todoko, mientras Jyuushiko acompañaba con risas burlonas.

— No hay problema. Eso se soluciona muy fácilmente — dicho y hecho, Choroko fue hasta la cocina y tomó un par de tostadas, colocando una en la boca de Ichiko y otra en la propia apresó con sus manos las muñecas de las señoritas al borde de la histeria y a jalones las sacó de la casa.

— Te compraré algo en la cafetería — dijo Karako, a modo de consuelo, mientras daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro a la disconforme cuarta hermana, quien sólo asintió en silencio y siguió el camino de las otras tres.

Jyuushiko y Karako se encargaron entonces de despedirse de su padre, que volvía a plantearse la incertidumbre sobre sus pequeños capullos de rosa.

Choroko arrastró a las dos princesas por al menos cuatro calles, sólo para provocarles algo de vergüenza. Si bien no era del tipo que gustaba de ser el centro de atención, tenía sus arranques de locura. Las demás se aguantaban la risa y los comentarios. Cuando finalmente las soltó, se dirigió hasta Jyuushiko para que le entregara su bolso, en tanto, Osoko y Todoko miraban con desesperación hacia los alrededores, buscando comprobar que nadie las había visto. Afortunadamente la calle que tomaban de camino al nuevo instituto estaba completamente libre a esa hora.

Entre miles de maldiciones pronunciadas por la primera y la sexta de las hermanas, lograron llegar al dichoso establecimiento, su nueva fuente de conocimiento, su próximo escalón en la vida, su nuevo "segundo hogar".

Lo primero que debían hacer era revisar las listas publicadas en los tablones de avisos para verificar sus salones de clase, afortunadamente no fueron difíciles de hallar.

Así, según dictaban los testamentos interminables de nombres, Osoko y Jyuushiko habían quedado en la clase A; Ichiko en la clase B; Choroko y Todoko en la clase C; y finalmente Karako en la clase D.

— Qué mala suerte — pronunciaron con desaire Osoko y Todoko. Choroko y Jyuushiko simplemente se sonrieron sospechosamente. A Karako no le hacía mayor problema, la verdad. Sin embargo, Ichiko sólo podía condenar y maldecir a su suerte, hubiese preferido quedar con cualquiera de sus hermanas que estar sola en medio de un montón de desconocidos. Pero su martirio ni siquiera había comenzado aún.

Aclaraciones varias:  
— Sí, las seis son hermanas.  
—Jyuushiko no tiene la piel morena ni el cabello rubio, no aún.  
—Si les cuesta imaginar al papá de las sextillizas, basta con cambiar de género a los padres de los Matsuno. No creatividad para eso.


	3. Panda de idiotas

Tranquilidad y armonía eran dos palabras que con dificultad llegarían a cobrar sentido en esa casa. Más probable era que alguno de ellos llegara a ser presidente o super estrella.

Tenían una especie de magnetismo para el caos y la agitación constante. En realidad era algo demasiado arraigado a su naturaleza.

Esa mañana su madre se levantó como de costumbre para despertarlos, tal como lo había hecho desde la primaria y hasta hace un par de días. Podía ser una rutina bastante cansadora, sin embargo, la repetía sin cuestionarse una y otra vez.

En el momento que deslizó la puerta de la habitación que compartían sus seis hijos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a dos de sus revoltosos ya levantados.

一Buenos... días 一pronunció incrédula y de manera casi automática. Ambos hermanos conscientes dirigieron sus ojos a quién les había hablado con aquel tono enrarecido.

一 Buenos días, mamá 一 respondió cortes y amable el tercer hijo con una ligera sonrisa.

一 Buenos días, madre 一 dijo a continuación el segundo hijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

La mujer aún algo atónita, entró a la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta, y consultó con disimulo a sus hijos si algo había pasado para que ocurriera semejante milagro.

Algo incómodo y ofendido, Choromatsu le explicó que si quería madurar, siquiera un poco, debía modificar sus hábitos y tomar medidas pertinentes. Aunque si tenía que ser honesto, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo.

Karamatsu, por su parte, le contó que había tenido una especie de revelación en un sueño, una corazonada le habría indicado que el levantarse en ese momento sería crucial y favorable para aquel día. Su hermano y su madre lo miraron como si hubiese empleado algún tipo de dialecto desconocido para el ser humano.

Las diferencias entre los hermanos eran casi mínimas, incluso a esas alturas a su madre le costaba un poco reconocerlos. Pero en el último año de secundaria habían comenzado a adquirir, muy levemente, algunos rasgos distintivos. Poco antes, habían acordado, por sugerencia de Osomatsu, vestirse con colores únicos para cada uno, sin embargo, no había sido hasta hace unos meses que el intercambiarse la ropa para confundir a los demás dejó de ser divertido. A pesar de su funcionamiento como grupo, poco a poco la sociedad los empujaba a ser individuos.

一 Karamatsu... ¿estás consumiendo sustancias ilícitas?

一 ¡Claro que no! 一 sé defendió alterado. ¿Cómo podían llegar a pensar así de él? Ni siquiera había probado un cigarrillo aún. No, ese "aún" estaba mal. No debía hacerlo.

一 ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? 一 intervino Osomatsu, oportunamente 一. ¿No ven que algunos queremos descansar? 一 se removió un poco entre las cobijas y volvió a centrarse en su segunda actividad favorita, dormir. O bien podía ser la tercera, era difícil establecer un ranking de cosas que le parecían gratas.

Osomatsu, el mayor, solía auto-denominarse como el tipo de persona que "nació cansado porque su madre había trabajado demasiado". Otras veces decía que "al ser el primero en nacer había tenido que aguantar el peso de todos los demás encima, ¡tenían que estar agradecidos!".

一 De ninguna manera, holgazan. Levántate de una vez.

Choromatsu no se lo permitiría. Si bien, había sido su cómplice para todo desde que tenía memoria, también tenía el criterio suficiente para estipular que el "sufrimiento" debía ser repartido en partes iguales. Si él debía levantarse temprano y comenzar con aquella extenuante nueva rutina, entonces, por ley de equivalencia, su sobrevalorado hermano mayor lo padecería también.

一 Aaah... Por favor... 一 refunfuñó el menor mientras se sentaba en el futón restregándose los ojos.

En ese preciso instante, Osomatsu era arrastrado fuera de la habitación por Choromatsu que lo jalaba de los pies.

一 ¡No! ¡Choromatsu, pensé que éramos amigos!

一 Somos hermanos, que es peor... 一 masculló sin dar tregua al mayor.

Todomatsu soltó un bostezo despreocupado y respiró profundo. Verlos actuar así no era nuevo, pero sí preocupante. Ya no estaban en la secundaria, y muchísimo menos en la primaria. La batalla para cual se había estado preparando por tanto tiempo estaba a punto se comenzar. El problema es que sus hermanos era lo suficientemente subnormales como para arruinarlo todo.

Mientras el menor buscaba dentro de su cabeza la manera de amortiguar su futura vergüenza -o cómo deshacerse de sus hermanos-, los dos restantes continuaban durmiendo plácidamente.

Jyuushimatsu, el quinto hijo de los Matsuno, quien usualmente dormía como una bestia con ataques epilépticos, estaba particularmente calmado, para sus co-sanguíneos resultaba algo un poco sospechoso.

一 ¿Sigue vivo? 一 se apresuró a decir Todomatsu a los pocos segundos de volver a razonar como cualquier persona normal sin rasgos psicopáticos 一. Karamatsu-niisan, revísalo.

一 ¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué?

一 Porque mamá y yo somos muy frágiles, y Jyuushimatsu-niisan tiene esa fuerza brutal oculta. Tu cabeza es más resistente 一 dio el menor por justificación.

Karamatsu se cuestionó las absurdas razones de su hermano menor, su madre sabía mejor que nadie cómo lidiar con aquellas "cualidades" de cada uno, pero nada le costaba ser considerado. De modo que terminó por hacerlo. Sin embargo...

一 Jyuushima-... 一 sin poder terminar de pronunciar su nombre no pudo más que mirar con los ojos bien abiertos -al igual que su madre y su hermano- cómo el quinto hijo se sentaba espontánea y repentinamente, como en las películas de terror donde algún espíritu demoníaco tomaba posesión del cuerpo de algún personaje.

La habitación se mantuvo en un tenso silencio hasta que Jyuushimatsu se llevó una mano a la boca, bostezando perezosa y naturalmente.

一 ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu-niisan, ya estás levantado?

一 Sí... lo estoy - respondió por reflejo 一. ¿Dormiste bien, Jyuushimatsu?

一 ¡Genial! Aunque tuve un sueño algo raro...

一 ¿Qué clase de sueño? - preguntó Todomatsu inocentón.

一 Ah~ bueno, verán~ Estaba yo a un lado de un río, y ustedes al otro. Entonces aparecía un tipo gracioso con un bote en medio del río y... 一 se detuvo con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

一 ¿Y entonces...?

一 Desperté porque ver tanta agua me provocó ganas de ir al baño... 一 mencionó mientras se levantaba y tomaba dirección al baño.

一 Recuérdenme jamás volver a preguntar sobre los sueños de Jyuushimatsu-niisan... 一 concluyó Todomatsu, no sabía sí ofendido o con vergüenza ajena. Posiblemente ambas.

一 Iré a terminar el desayuno. Encárguense de los demás 一 dijo finalmente su madre luego de presenciar tanta ¿irreverencia?, aunque estaba dentro de lo común.

一 Todo tuyo, Karamatsu-niisan~ 一 agregó el menor con un tonito cantarín mientras tomaba a su madre del brazo.

一 Todomatsu, ¿qué quieres?

一 ¿Yo? Sólo acompaño a mi queridísima madre antes de ir a la escuela y estar todo el día sin ella 一 ronrroneó con falsa dulzura a la mujer. Para su mala suerte era tan evidente como poner un kiwi entre naranjas 一. Bien, tal vez, un pequeño aumento a mi mesada~ Me he portado mejor que los demás~ ¿Podrías pensarlo al menos~?

La señora Matsuyo se limitó a ver los intentos de persuasión del menor de sus hijos con una expresión de "Claro, corazón, lo que tú digas".

La conversación, más bien monólogo de Todomatsu, se perdió en el pasillo bajando las escaleras.

一 Si no queda de otra...

Karamatsu finalmente había centrado su atención en la tarea que vilmente le habían delegado. Pero no hay que hacerse una idea equivocada; Karamatsu ama a todos sus hermanos por igual, incluso más que a él mismo. Pero despertar a Ichimatsu no era algo que esa cuota de amor fuese suficiente para realizar. Las cartas jugaban en su contra.

No se iba a acabar el mundo ni iba a morir alguien por despertar al cuarto hijo, pero precisamente era él el menos indicado para hacerlo. Por dos razones: la primera, era que Ichimatsu por lo general despertaba de mal humor, particularmente con él. ¿Por qué? Aún no era capaz de explicárselo. Hacía cosa de un año que Ichimatsu había sufrido una alteración en su personalidad, no fue algo brusco pero sí podía percibirse. En ese último tiempo había comenzado a tomar cierta distancia de los otros, y hace un par de meses lo había hecho más notorio para con el segundo. Le preocupaba un poco. Y la segunda razón, era que a raíz de ese cambio sus discusiones se hacían más frecuentes y pesadas, precisamente hace dos días habían intercambiado palabras en exceso venenosas. Desde entonces no habían cruzado palabra.

Karamatsu por lo general no era el tipo de persona que duda si hacer algo o no, quizá podía explicarse con el "prefería pedir perdón que pedir permiso", y posiblemente pediría muchas disculpas, porque los nervios seguramente lo harían cometer alguna estupidez.

Mientras el segundo hijo de los Matsuno meditaba su siguiente movimiento, el primero y el tercero miraban -medio escondidos- tras la puerta corredera.

一 Apuesto dos billetes a que le da en el rostro 一 habló el mayor casi en susurros.

一 ¿Qué clase de vil monstruo eres?

一 Por favor. Si eres tan bueno vé y ayúdalo.

一 Dos al estómago 一 respondió apresurado, Choromatsu, con el mismo tono siseante.

一 Ja ja~ Ese es mi hermanito~ - celebró "orgulloso" Osomatsu.

Karamatsu dio una rápida mirada al reloj en la pared y supo que no tenía salida. Acercó la mano derecha al hombro de Ichimatsu y lo movió un poco.

一 Ichimatsu, se hará tarde.

一 Hmmm... 一 expresó molesto, dándole la espalda al mayor.

一 Oh, vamos... 一 lo movió nuevamente pero sólo recibió un violento rechazo 一. Mira, si es por lo del otro día, lo siento, de verdad 一 aunque bien sabía que no tenía la culpa de aquello.

Dos minutos pasaron y no hubo respuesta positiva.

一 Tal vez quiere que lo despierten como en las películas 一 comentó Jyuushimatsu, apareciendo repentinamente junto a Karamatsu.

Se sobre saltó un poco al escucharlo de pronto. - No digas cosas raras, Jyuushimatsu 一 negó incómodo.

一 Pero ahí les funciona 一 insistió, aunque su hermano le recalcó "por eso funciona, porque es ficción" 一. Yo lo haría pero no puedo - Karamatsu lo miró confundido 一. El único de azul aquí eres tú - expresó como motivo.

Osomatsu no pudo evitar estallar en risas, mientras Choromatsu apenas podía contenerlas. Karamatsu seguía colapsado por el comentario irracional que Jyuushimatsu había soltado con tanta naturalidad y convencimiento.

Lo que los tres primeros matsu no sabían y que el quinto había descubierto, era que Ichimatsu no estaba dormido, al menos no desde hace unos momentos.

En su farsa, el cuarto hijo apenas podía aguantarse las ganas de llenarle la boca con cemento a su hermano menor, estaba hablando demasiado.

一 ¡Ya sé! ¡Puedes probar conmigo primero a ver si funciona! 一 declaró enérgico, tomando posición frente al segundo.

一 Oye, oye... ¿No está yendo demasiado lejos? - el rostro sereno de Jyuushimatsu le estaba haciendo dudar de las intenciones que tenía hacía Karamatsu.

一 Eres el mayor, haz algo 一 Choromatsu trató de incitarlo a actuar. Pero Osomatsu era Osomatsu.

一 Cinco a que lo hace.

一 ¡Desgracia con patas! 一 discutieron sin variar el tono disimulado.

一 Jyuushi, no creo que sea una buena idea.

一 ¿Tienes miedo~? 一 le retó divertido 一. ¡Es sólo un beso!

一 _Un estúpido beso... Sólo un estúpido beso..._ 一 pensaba Ichimatsu.

一 ¿A caso es tu primer beso, niisan? 一 inquirió juguetón.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. La razón era simple. El tema era importante. Algo que sólo parecía ser importante para las chicas se había convertido en una especie de tabú entre ellos. Pero eran etapas, ahora era el estúpido beso, luego su primera novia, la primera vez que le tocaran los senos a una chica, el día que perdieran la virginidad. Algo secuencial.

El rostro de Karamatsu dejaba en total evidencia la respuesta, y el ambiente sólo parecía ir empeorando. Finalmente, Jyuushimatsu tuvo la osadía de acercarse peligrosamente al mayor bajo la atenta mirada de Osomatsu y Choromatsu; sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando una mano, con evidente intención de detenerlo, le tiró de la camiseta.

一 No hagan cosas asquerosas conmigo presente 一 masculló horriblemente molesto el cuarto hijo.

一 Buenos días, Ichimatsu-niisan~ 一 saludó Jyuushimatsu, con un sonrisa más que satisfecha en el rostro.

Los tres mayores parecían haberse perdido de algo, mirándose alternadamente sin algún orden específico, al menos hasta que la voz de su madre les hizo bajar rápidamente.

一 ¿Qué crees que haces? 一 preguntó con evidente molestia.

一 Te doy una mano, niisan 一 contestó inocente.

一 No, no lo haces. ¿Qué estás tratando?

一 Te lo diré si practicas conmigo después de clases.

一 Claro, después de...

一 ¡Bajen de una vez! ¡No van a llegar tarde en su primer día! 一 interrumpió abruptamente su madre, gritando desde la planta baja.

Ambos se miraron espantados y acataron rápidamente la indicación de su madre.

Luego de desayunar y terminar de alistarse -dentro de lo comprensible- se despidieron acotadamente de su madre, emprendiendo el camino a su nueva prisión.

Por el camino no evitaban llamar la atención. Osomatsu y Todomatsu se dedicaron a molestar a Choromatsu, quien intentaba leer un manga disfrazado de un complejo libro de álgebra; Karamatsu habló gran parte del camino con Jyuushimatsu, alternando los temas entre deportes, música y algún programa de televisión; mientras que Ichimatsu masticaba mentalmente una idea que se había albergado celosamente en su ser.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, muy justo a tiempo. Casi que no podía respirar del alivio, volver a casa y enfrentar a su madre sería diez mil veces peor que el dichoso apocalipsis.

De inmediato pasaron a ver las listas, quedando repartidos como: Osomatsu y Choromatsu en la clase A, Ichimatsu en la B, Todomatsu y Jyuushimatsu en la C, y Karamatsu en la D.

Osomatsu estaba feliz de poder molestar a Choro 24/7, la verdad. Todo y Jyuushi levantaron las manos aplaudiendo con las contrarias a modo de celebración. Karamatsu pensó que en realidad su sueño no había sido para nada un buen ahugurio, suspiró decepcionado. Ichimatsu no expresaba y ni rabia ni pena, se mostraba indiferente, sin embargo, en el interior se sentía como jalea, tambaleándose como un bote a punto de volcarse en medio del océano. Por algún motivo recordó también el sueño de Karamatsu -porque lo escuchó-, y lo maldijo incontables veces.

一 Todo esto es tu culpa, Kusomatsu 一 mencionó luego darle un empujón al mayor. Una buena patada en el trasero para comenzar algo que ya había iniciado mal.


	4. Ocho horas treinta y seis minutos

Decir que sería el día más largo de su existencia era algo apresurado, pero muy acertado en el momento. No tenían más opción, ni atajos ni salidas.

Según el aviso, a continuación de las listas que anunciaban cada grupo de clases, la primera hora sería libre, algo demasiado inusual para un primer día. Tal vez el cuerpo docente tenía retraso en la planificación o algo así, a saber.

一¿Nos levantamos temprano para esto? 一se quejó el mayor de los Matsuno pateando el aire.

一Ni que hubieras madrugado 一atacó al instante Choromatsu.

一Eras más lindo cuando simplemente decías "sí" a todas mis ideas.

一Pues qué lástima por ti, Osomatsu-niisan.

一Venga, venga. No discutan desde tan temprano. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta? ¡O a buscar nuestras aulas! No quiero perderme cuando empiecen las clases formales.

一¿Tú también, Todomatsu? ¿De dónde les vino el ataque de responsabilidad a ustedes dos? No los reconozco.

一Pero tienen razón. Es mejor asegurarnos de eso ahora 一se unió Karamatsu a favor de los menores 一. Piénsalo de esta forma: sabrás cómo salir de aquí más rápido.

一Alguien que me entiende~ Bueno, en realidad no, pero peor es nada.

一¡Quiero ver el campo de béisbol!

一¿Hay uno? 一Todomatsu miró incrédulo a su hermano antecesor.

一Se ve bastante grande como para tener uno 一acotó Choromatsu.

一¡Entonces vamos a buscar el campo de béisbol fantasma!

一¡Osomatsu-niisan! 一le regañó el menor de los seis, aferrándose al brazo de Jyuushimatsu.

一¿No estás grandecito ya para asustarte por esas cosas? 一Osomatsu se pasó el dedo bajo la nariz como acostumbraba.

一Incluso si hubiesen fantasmas, dudo que salgan a plena luz del día 一dijo el tercer hijo.

一¿Sí, verdad?

一Todomatsu, estás temblando~ 一rió Jyuushi mientras lo empujaba por la espalda.

Choromatsu miró con desaprobación al mayor de los seis, si bien antes podía seguirle el juego en todo lo que pretendía, llegó un momento en que incluso él sabía que no era divertido el meterse con todo el mundo.

Mientras los otros discutían del extraño tema que habían inventado, Ichimatsu seguía tratando de procesar la realidad, o más bien, la pesadilla que empezaría dentro de poco. Le gustaba estar solo, sí, pero jamás fuera de su círculo. El quedar en un grupo sin alguno de sus hermanos era un panorama demasiado oscuro para él. Si interactuaba con otras personas era por medio de sus hermanos, cuando no quería responder a algo, alguno de los cinco lo hacía por él. Sabía que estaba siendo dependiente, pero hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de tener contacto directo y autónomo con otros seres humanos.

一¿Ichimatsu?

La voz llamándolo y una mano empujando su hombro le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Cuando se volteó para ver a los otros, sus ojos sólo pudieron ubicar la figura de Karamatsu.

一 ¿Te sientes bien? Podemos buscar la enfermería primero.

Así como Osomatsu y Choromatsu habían sido uña y mugre en su infancia, él y Karamatsu también habían compartido la mayoría de sus travesuras. Si bien, Karamatsu no era capaz de leer en su totalidad a Ichimatsu, podía saber rápidamente cuando algo le perturbaba.

一 Estoy bien... No hace falta 一contestó con un par de segundos de tardanza.

Karamatsu no muy convencido tuvo que conformarse con esa respuesta. Aún estaba consciente de la discusión que habían tenido, de modo que presionar demasiado a su hermano para que le contara al respecto podría empeorar aquello.

一¿A dónde fueron todos?

一A buscar fantasmas en el campo de béisbol para asustar a Todo. Al menos esa es la intención de Osomatsu.

一 ¿Qué demonios? 一 miró a Karamatsu quien simplemente se alzó de hombros, no había mayor explicación que dar 一 ¿Y te quedaste a esperarme?

一 Sí 一 soltó con tono de obviedad. Aunque luego se sintió en extremo incómodo.

Al contrario de él, Karamatsu era bastante fácil de leer, expresaba todo lo que sentía de un manera tan abierta que parecía mentira. Casi de inmediato recordó lo que pasó cuando se levantaban, en realidad, ya ni siquiera estaba enojado por la dichosa pelea que habían tenido, de la que ya ni recordaba el motivo.

一 No pasa nada, ya no estoy molesto.

Karamatsu lo miró un poco perdido pero al instante siguiente supo a qué se refería. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió agradecido. 一 ¿Vamos con los demás?

一 No... 一 meditó un momento. La verdad es que no quería perder aquella oportunidad. 一 ¿Me acompañas a buscar mi clase? 一pronunció de la forma más casual que su garganta se lo permitió.

一 ¡Por supuesto! 一el mayor amplió su sonrisa, provocando que otra escapara de los labios de Ichimatsu, éste de inmediato desvió la mirada y apresuró el paso con la esperanza de que Karamatsu no lo haya notado.

Las salas de primer año estaban en el primero de tres pabellones, dispuestos en forma de U, en el segundo piso. Cada edificio tenía baños en el primer y tercer piso, en los que también se repartían laboratorios y salas de clubes. La enfermería se encontraba en el largo edificio de dos pisos que conformaba la fachada principal, donde se encontraba, también, la sala de maestros y todo lo relacionado a la administración del instituto. En medio de los cuatro edificios se podía apreciar una multicancha, con el perímetro limitado por una reja con una aparente altura de dos metros o un poco más, seguramente para evitar que los balones volaran hasta las ventanas de las salas de clase.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de ambos fue Jyuushimatsu. Lo segundo fue Choromatsu trotando a duras penas y Todomatsu quejándose.

一 Va a ser un año raro 一se sentía un poco nostálgico, y bastante ansioso.

一 No te preocupes por eso. Seguimos estando en el mismo piso 一le alentó el mayor 一, y podrás escuchar a los maestros regañar a Osomatsu.

Pudo comprobarlo poco después, cuando notó que su aula estaba entre la de Osomatsu y la de sus hermanos menores. Una junto a la otra, era un poco tranquilizador.

一 La mía está por acá 一 mencionó Karamatsu señalando una de las aulas al otro lado del pasillo. Eso, a Ichimatsu no le hizo mucha gracia.

一 一 一

一 ¿Vieron a ese chico con el bate? ¡Parecía que iba a crear un huracán!

一 Hay que admitir que tenía buenos brazos.

一 Karako ¿ya le pusiste el ojo encima?

一 Claro que no. Me refiero a su postura. Quizá los hombros estaban algo desequilibrados de su eje pero...

一 ¡Hasta ahí! No me interesa 一le interrumpió de repente Todoko.

一 Me hiciste creer que te fijaste en algo bueno 一negó con la cabeza Osoko.

一 Perdón si destruí sus ilusiones.

一 De cualquier forma, sabemos que Karako-neesan será la primera en casarse~ 一agregó Jyushiko.

一 ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Debo ser yo, luego ella, luego Choroko...! 一la castaña re-meditó sus palabras 一 Bueno, tal vez Choroko no...

一 Osoko-neesan. Vas a morir sola, en un departamento minúsculo y lleno de moho.

一 Ni siquiera lo pienses.

一 Osoko-neesan, es mejor que no te metas con Choro-nee, las maldiciones de los otakus suelen cumplirse, más si se trata de una fujoshi 一Todoko tomó a la mayor del brazo hablando cerca de su oído en susurros.

一 Doki-chan, ¿quieres una para ti también? 一amenazó entre risas de dudosa reputación.

一 ¡No quiero compartir clase con ella! ¡Jyushi-nee, cambia de lugar conmigo!

一 ¿Quieres que sea tú? ¿En verdad~?

一 No...

一 ¿Dónde está Ichiko? 一advirtió Karako.

一 ¿Eh? Estaba con nosotras hace nada 一mencionó Osoko llevándose una mano a la cadera.

一 Tal vez se encontró con un estudiante extranjero~ Como pasa en los doramas~

一 Jyushiko, en verdad, por tu bien, deja de ver esas cosas.

一 Iré a buscarla. Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar.

一 Nosotras iremos a la cafetería mientras. Suerte, Karako-okaasan~ 一declaró Osoko, coreando lo último con Jyushiko y Todoko.

一 一 一

一 _Esto es horrible... Simplemente horrible_ 一se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. No podía seguir pensando en eso, ya estaba hecho.

Para no variar, se había separado de sus hermanas, en uno de esos edificios con enormes cristales que reflejaban la luz del sol ya en lo alto contra sus desencantados ojos. Todo le parecía desagradable, absolutamente todo.

Quería volver a casa y meterse en su futón el resto de la vida, y por debajo del cobertor escuchar las quejas de sus hermanas, o las historias fantasiosas pero maravillosas que Choroko le leía de vez en cuando. Nada más.

一 Quiero ir a casa... 一murmuró sin ánimo alguno luego de sentarse en el segundo peldaño de la escalera al tercer piso, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

Si bien, no era el fin del mundo -no para el resto del mundo al menos- nada parecería ser capaz de cambiar su humor, estaba devastada.

Crecer era un desperdicio de suspiros.


End file.
